Ancient Art:(temporary title)
by MrLogic
Summary: Summary - All Naruto that he was a prisoner for a dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since ,will he fall into Darkness or enlightened by the Light.


The Ancient Art:(temporary title)

Summary - All Naruto knew is a void he never felt love ,Anger and happiness being a prisoner for a dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since ,will he fall into darkness or the light.

Here's my idea for naruto x fairy tail.

As you know all naruto never knew love because he was born in a dark guild which they raided a small village and did some gruesome things to the women including naruto's mother kushina.

Which leading to Naruto's birth and then a 6-7 ish years later the Master of that guild decided to KILL Kushina and mould Naruto as a soldier , the master was successful changing naruto after a couple of years then Naruto's whole guild was massacred tartarus, (the reason your choice)

After that naruto had no purpose or mission so he travelled throughout fiore searching for a purpose, as for the rest I have 2 ideas/scenario that will lead the story.

1.

Naruto joins a anti-dark guild that exposes or eliminate other dark guilds. - a bit like assassin creed the brotherhood, they hunt down criminals corrupt politics , dark guilds who threatens innocent people or society.

2.

Naruto joins either Blue Pegasus or cat shelter.

IF Blue pegasus naruto will start his career as a mage he won't be like Hibiki or the others, he will be those lone wolf mages quite,blunt, and jenny may or may not try to attempt to seduce naruto but sadly fails.

IF- Cat shelter - During naruto travels he meets Wendy alone (just after Jellal leaves Wendy) so he decided he'll look after Wendy as a sibling model to Wendy and joins cait shelter.

3

You decide how you want to write story.

I personally like blue pegasus and anti dark guild ideas but it's your choice.

this is not to say I hate or even dislike harems, nor do I ignore any harem stories I come across based on that alone, but I will never write one myself. Now, I have read a few stories that manage to write an engaging tale with multiple love interests. However, more often than not, it either comes off as forced, childish or just plain unnecessary. In other cases it just comes of as childish, self-insertion, wish fulfilment with little depth given to the characters or interactions beyond the initial reason for their interest in one another. Another reason I tend to avoid them is the fact that they all seem to believe relationships just end at sex; not literally of course but beyond that initial night of passion the relationship immediately stagnates (usually preceding the introduction of the next beau to continue the cycle). I find the case of the latter to irk me far more though, when relationships are just incidental and a harem is practically given to the protagonist.

 **Parings**

 **for pairings it's up to you I won't mind mirajane or erza or kagura single pairings no harems please.**

Naruto's personality

For naruto's persona I was thinking he will be completely be like Sai from naruto to be honest find Sia socially awkward moments/ persona. And the root training persona - emotionless, with kuroko tetsuya(kuroko no basket) personality deadpan and straight forward personality ,no presence and unnoticeable very gentlemanly when dealing with women I think this will bring a lot of humour and more character development to the story. And naruto is highly skilled in Psychology.

Appearance-

For his appearance he'll have kushina traits - his hair he'll have blood red hair same as nagato (no spike hairstyle), either purple eyes or blue eyes(your choice).

Outfit - Shao Jun cloak with anbu arm brace with hidden blade.

with twin swords that looks like kids icarus which can attached in a bow an arrow

Magic

For this I'm been struggling. Which one to use choose because naruto can use a Ancient of magic i could only think of two

 **Alchemy**

I want naruto use Alchemy like how Edward elric uses alchemy for weapons ,shields etc and elemental alchemy.

Or

give him **Anti- magic** from black clover

anti-magic which can nullify and destabilize most if not all forms of magic and even destroy a magic user's capability to utilize magic or counter the magic(like full counter from seven deadly sins).

 **Arc of Reality** has a rather simply phrased ability: manipulation of individual perception of reality. Reality, as it is known to people, is very subjective. It is based off of what the brain knows to " _complete_ " the image that it already has. Therefore, reality is something known to be very subjective to the majority of individuals. The **Arc of Reality** , while sounding like a magic that manipulates existing reality, it actually does the opposite. The nature of the magic actually subjects another's " _personal reality_

 **if anyone is interested in writing this idea please tell me so i can post an Announcement on who adopted this and hat the title of the story is**

Tenzo112


End file.
